shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kills - Many - Warriors
Introduction Kills-Many-Warriors, also known as Sky, is a former member of the Tree Clan located on Three Stone Island. Kills-Many-Warriors is a renown warrior and leader in his clan during there wars with the Oni Clan. After the war however he became a hindrance to his people's efforts to make peace with there once bitter rivals. His very presence disturbed peace talks and his title of Warlord raised both confusion and conflict in the chain of command of his people. As a result the chief of his tribe sent the former Warlord out onto a quest to find his lost mother Schala. Now Kills-Many-Warriors sails from island to island in search of a women who had abandoned him over a decade ago. His strong sense of honor and intimidating presence pushes him into multiple conflicts around the sea. His sword however remains ever ready and his goal locked in the center of his heart. Appearance Kills-Many-Warriors is usually seen wearing his thick black armor and the great white pelt of leadership. However when he is not wearing his armor, which is rare, he wears a brown shirt, thick denim pants, and a pair of steel toe boots. Kills-Many-Warriors is described as having hair like wool, but as black as the night. His skin is a dark brown color similar to mahogany wood, and his face is locked in a permanent scowl. He stands six feet tall and his body is covered in old scars. Three great lines run across his chest from the time he was assaulted by a bear as a boy. His face also has a scar running diagonally across his face. The scar starts at the left corner of his face and ends just into his hair line. The scar crosses over his right eye and gives him a very intimidating look. However that is not the only scar on Kills-Many-Warriors' face. Another scar runs horizontally across his face. Both scars meet just below his right eye. Personality Kills-Many-Warriors is a man with a life time of scars both physically and emotionally. As a result he has harden up on both ends. Kills-Many-Warriors who will be refereed to as Sky, his child name, for the duration of this section, has suppressed a lot of his softer emotions. Note the word suppress rather than seal. Sky still feels and shows these emotions, but he does not do so very openly. Men of war are taught to be hard in his tribe. Abilities and Powers Warrior Hood Kills-Many-Warriors '''uses a variety of weapons. He has been sceen fighting with an axe and with a greatsword. On several occassions he has even used a bow in battle. Amongst all of the weapons however he perfers the axe. Though his offical carpet of him is a image with him with a greatsword. Kills-Many-Warriors skill with an axe is already considered legendary amonst the Night Clans, which is the name of the dreadlings living on the island, and even there enemys. However the man does not have any special moves or special talents with it. He is simply a skilled warrior and fight with the strenght of his arms and back. Marksmanship '''Kills-Many-Warriors is a skilled combatant with a bow. He can hit a target over 500 yards away with the acuracy of three inches. Marksmanship is his primary form of long range attack as he does not know how to creat flying slashes of any kind. However his skill with the bow more than makes up for this. Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Kills-Many-Warriors uses a style of martial arts known to his clan. It is very similar to Noor's style in whcih the moves come from the animals of dread Island. As a matter of fact the moves Noor discovered were the same moves Kills-Many-Warriors clan uses. It was one of the main reason Noor was banished. He reminded the kings of the lost clan who was also bannished long before any of them were born. *Borg Punch- Borg Punch is a move were One activates his sweet glands at the same time makeing his cells in his fist activate all at one time. This move is similar to how the Borg create their shocks within thier body. The sweet that comes out of One fist hits the target as his fist does sending the electic serge into his opponent. As he strikes his eyes look like they belong to a Electric Borg. *Snake Dance - This is a move based off the Scales of Dread Island. One moves his feet in the pattern that the Scales use when they crawl on land. The pattarn not only increases his speed, but also makes his movements harder to read. As he does the move his opponent can see a Scale aura moving around him. *Owar Hunt - Owar Hunt is a move were Noor places his hands on the ground and leans down on all fours. The move mimics the Owar and gives off a Owar aura. From this move One attacks low with fast jumping strikes from the walls, the ground, and if inside the ceiling. Each pass with his hand slashes his opponent. *Hollowing - When One does Hollowing he disconects his shoulders with his muscle power alone. Once he does that a Hallow appears being him as he strikes out at his opponet with quick vine like strikes from his arms. The blows are nearly unpredictable and fly at his oppponent like a whip. Once he finish the move he reconncects his arms in the same manner that he disconnected them. *Dread Reaper- Dread Reaper is a move were One places both of his hands together in a praying positon. He then bends them both back toward the right side of his head. The move mimics how a Dread Giant holds his scythe before he swings it. When One does this move the outline of a Dread Giant can be seen behind him. The move is a cutting attack usign Noor's hands as a blade. The later version creates a flying slash once he finishes his movement. *Groga Charge - When One does the Groga Charge he calls upon his spirit. The great Groga King appears behind him as One charges forward. As he charges forward he tightens his body up causing his muscles to become like steel. He then slams into his opponet with the full force of his body. *Dragon Swarm- Dragon Swarm is a move were One begins to punch very fast. He punches so fast that it looks as though he has multible arms. Each punch creates an air dart that lunches forward. The darks rain on his opponnent cutting into them as it goes. If he hits you directly then your body will begin to take a beating from all the blows along with the air darts the come after it. Physical Traits Kills-Many-Warrior is faster than a cheeta. More powerful the a Wolly Mammoth and able to leap cannons in a single jump. All fake. Kills- Many-Warriors is storng, but he is not that strong. His strenght could be comparable to many swordsemen in the wrold. His greatest feat of strenght so far was lifting a Mammoth pup out of a hole. Kills-Many-Warriors however is still gettign stronger. Endurance wise he is about equal to any other warrior and the same could be said about his agility. However Kills-Many-Warriors has very fast reflexes. His training as a child forged them like japanesse steel. He can turn on a dime and react to the slightest movement of dust particles. His reflexes are one of the major reasons he gained his name of Kills-Many-Warriors. History Kills-Many-Warriros grew up on three stone island. He was born to a tribe called The Tree Clan. His mother was once the greatest hunter in the clan, but she abandoned them all in a mad quest to see the world. Her departure happened when Sky, Kills-Many-Warriors boy name, was only thirteen years old. He was the youngest of all his siblings. Sky, Kills-Many-Warriors boy name, was a adventurous child and was often called the thorn in his mother's side. He would never stay home where it was safe, but would always leave the clan grounds and go exploring on the island. His exploration often got him into trouble. He has been hunted by every predator on the island twice, that includes humans. He has also jumped off every cliff on the Island, even the ones that would kill a man. The boy's reckless spirit and love for adventure made everyone in his clan write him off as a dead child and as somebody who will one day change there world. Well Sky did change there world, but not in the way they thought. One day when Sky was out adventuring he accidentally ran into another tribe, The Oni Clan. The Oni Clan are not like Sky's Tree Clan. They were far more aggressive and territorial. They have a strong military view on everything and they see children as small soldiers rather than offspring. This ideas trickle down the ranks to the point where they own children refuse to play with other kids as they see it as fraternizing with the enemy. When Sky meet the Oni clan he first encountered some of there children. There unique horns and red tinted skin fascinated young Sky and made him drop his guard. The other children realizing that Sky was from another clan played along with him while one of them got the adults. Sky, being a wise kid, eventually realized that something was wrong. He attempted to retreat, but was cut off by several Oni warriors. After he was captured Sky was tortured and interrogated. The action not only stole away his innocent love for adventure, but instilled inside of him the battle rage that would later dominate his entire being. Sky was held by the Oni clan for a entire month before The Clan of the Tree was able to find him. His mother, Schala, had tracked him down in less than a day, but the size of the Oni Clan made it difficult for her to rescue him alone. It took her the rest of the time to convince the clan to go save Sky and once they agreed they had to make preparations. They knew that they were starting a war that would last for generations. The attack on the Oni clan came both swift and fearsome. Schala had given the clan the layout of the Oni Clan's compound due to her scouting. When the fighting started she snuck behind enemy lines and located her lost son. What she wound was a boy bruised, mutilated, and wounded. His eyes were filled with hatred and the innocent heart he once had was now gone. Taking her son from the enemy camp Schala sent the signal to retreat. The Tree Clan retreated back to there home territory while the Oni clan attempted to recover from the attack. Once everyone saw what had been done to Sky they became enraged once again, but the wise words of old men had stabilized there emotions. This point in time marked a change in Sky's life. His mother, the greatest hunter in there clan, left the island. After seeing the lost innocent of her son and realizing the bloody war that would soon fall upon there clan Schala decided that she had enough. She took the opportunity to leave the island and fulfill her greatest dream since she was a child, to see the world. As a result she ended up abandoning her family and her Clan. The chief of the clan however had given her his blessing and as a result no one, with the exception of one person, held ill feelings towards her departure. That one person was none other than Sky. With both his mother gone and his childish innocents Sky began to train to become a warrior. The young boy was already being trained to be a fighter. The path he followed however was that of a hunter. Sky abandoned that path when his mother left and began to study under the more hardy members of his clan. Under there influence and guidance Sky became a fearsome warrior. However that was not enough for Sky. Sky desired to become stronger, faster, and more powerful than anyone else. His time as a prisoner of the Oni Clan still hunted his every dream. Vengeance came to Sky the day he turned fifteen. The Tree Clan and Oni Clan had been warring with each other since they rescued him from there clutches. The war however had only been fought between hunting parties and was pretty light. That all changed when the Oni made a offensive assault into Tree Clan territory. Sky had just been called a man and had not yet received his True name when this happened. Eager to bring a end to a War he caused and to get vengeance for the torture they inflicted upon him Sky was one of the first to join the battle. The ferocity he fought with that day earned him a reputation among the members of both his Clan and the enemies. The Clan of the Tree named him Kills-Many-Warriors, and the Oni Clan named him the Iron Club, the greatest honor given to a outsider. Until he reached the age of twenty Kills-Many-Warriors lead assault after assault against the Oni Clan. His ferocity in battle was never matched by any warrior on any side. During this five year time period Kills-Many-Warriors had made a name for himself all across the island. His war cries could be heard on the other side of the land mass and the very mentioning of his named made children cry. The War ended when the Oni Clan surrender to the Tree Clan. They had lost so many of there fighters in the dragged out confrontation that there population had been decimated. The same however could be said for the Tree Clan. With both clans weakened other clans began to bobble there head around there territories. In a effort to both protect what was theirs and to end the senseless killing the two clans made peace. Kills-Many-Warriors, the chief warlord of his clan, was given a peace offering specifically. The Oni Clan had learned to fear the very sight of him on the battlefield. In there mind it was only befitting that he wore black armor. The Oni Clan forged the very black steel armor that Kills-Many-Warriors is known for. Originally he was going to deny the gift, but his chief forced him to accept it. Later when they were negotiating territory and trade agreements between the two tribes the Chief forced Kills-Many-Warriors to wear the armor. This was due to the very presence of his face scaring the small Oni children and intimidating the men. It often casted a sour taste on there peace talks. Eventually the Tree Clan began to shun away from Kills-Many-Warriors. His title of Warlord was stripped once the war ended and his very presence made forming diplomatic relationships with the oni clan difficult. Many of his clan mates still blamed him for the war in the first place and as a result a rift began to grow between him and his clan. Seeing the inevitable coming his Chieftain ordered Kills-Many-Warriors to leave the island and find his mother. "She has been to long from the clan", he spoke. In truth he simply wanted to get rid of the Warlord for a time. They no longer needed his strength and now he was nothing more than poison in there blood. Angry, reluctant, and fearful Kills-Many-Warriors left his home of Three Stone Island with the quest to find his long lost mother. When he left several of the older members of the Oni clan departed the island as well. There goal was to slay the warrior who had killed so many of there beloved family members. However that is a story for another day. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sword User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Axe User Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Human Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Swordsmen Category:Triumvirate